Flashing Lights
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Sparrow just wants to be left alone, especially after breaking up with Duchess. But, it seems he and Blondie are always caught by the paparazzi no matter what...Then again, maybe it's a form of karma since he wasn't over Duchess when he and Blondie became an item, or is it? one-shot, song fic. Sparrow/Blondie and some Sparrow/Duchess.


I hadn't heard the song Flashing Lights in years and then I heard it again the other day and I ended up with two idea for an EAH song fic to it but, I feel like the idea I went with is the better one of the two. Also, this baby has some Sparrow/Blondie and Sparrow/Duchess. Either way, I guarantee that this fic has a much happier ending than my original idea. But, if you're really wanting me to write my original idea, I can do so. EAH belongs to Mattel, Flashing Lights belongs to Kanye West and rating was based on mentions of certain activities and profane song lyrics, ahem. Enjoy!

* * *

_She don't believe in shootin' stars,_

_but she believe in shoes & cars_

_Wood floors in the new apartment,_

_couture from the store's departments_

_You more like L'eau de Stardee shit,_

_I'm more of the, trips to Florida_

_Order the h'orderves, views of the Water_

_Straight from the page of your favorite author_

One thing that Blondie Lockes had never shed was how much she loved living like actual royalty. She had always stuck with the Royals in high school but, that had just been a clique. She was no princess. Nobody bought her lie that her mother was a queen in a faraway land during high school and no one bought it now.

But, even that was something pushed to the depths of most people's memories all because Blondie happened to be doing so well for herself. She had been picked up as a successful news correspondent and not only had her own weekly report segment on the MirrorNet but, she also had a job on the evening MirrorTV news. Often, she would be out in the field chasing after celebs for statements, videos and pictures. She preferred to have a camera crew or photography crew with her but, she was still a whiz with a Mirrorpad and could capture any footage or pictures herself.

However, she wasn't doing much of the capturing of the pictures lately, seeing as she was in many of the ones getting published.

It wasn't her fault, it was Sparrow's. He was a famous musician after all, and since he and Blondie were dating, ending up all over tabloid sites on the Mirrornet, gracing covers of magazines and being on his arm at muse-ic award shows only to also end up on recaps of these shows on MirrorTV, were all just part of the deal.

Even more so, came that taste of the high life that Blondie had never learned to let go of.

She and Sparrow were often put up in stunning hotel in suites made for kings and queens. Theses suites often had jacuzzis in them. Not to mention the extravagant feasts that were held for them. They were royalty in this sense and Blondie loved every second of it.

Now, Sparrow on the other hand enjoyed their private time. There were a number of getaway spots where he'd take Blondie only to be found out within a few hours. He liked basking in the sunlight whilst playing his guitar and possibly writing new music. Cool water and warm sand scattered about made these lands far, far away from home all seem similar even if they were in remotely different areas.

_And the weather so breezy,_

_Man, why can't life always be this easy_

_She in the mirror dancing so sleazy,_

_I get a call like 'Where are you Yeezy?'_

_Try to hit you with a 'Oeur de Whopee'_

_Till I get flashed by the paparazzi_

_Damn, these n*ggas got me,_

_I hate these n*ggas more than the Nazis_

So far though, this getaway of theirs had yet to be interrupted. That was the great part about it. Sparrow smiled as he looked over and saw Blondie looking outside. Her hair was pulled up in pigtails and the mesh robe and bikini combo she was wearing was very flattering to her curves. He wished he could see her face, but he didn't mind a view from behind for now.

His want to see her face stemmed from the fact that he worried if she was really happy with him or not. Given, maybe getting together with Blondie when he still wasn't completely gotten over Duchess hadn't been one of his smartest moves, but healing was a process.

A ringing noise snapped Sparrow from his thoughts. His Mirrorphone was going off and he was shocked when he looked down at the screen.

"Who's calling?" Blondie turned to face him.

"Nobody...It's just Tucker, I told him we were busy but I guess he wants to come and party," Sparrow proceeded to screen the call and turn his phone over.

The curvaceous blonde before him shrugged and giggled when she removed her mesh robe. She was sure giving him an eye-full.

With a smirk back, Sparrow gestured for her to come to him and just as they locked lips in a kiss, he could have sworn he heard the distinct shutter sound that only a camera could make...

"Did you hear something?" He broke their kiss.

"No," She averted her eyes and proceeded to pull him into another kiss.

More shutter sounds followed and without being forceful, Sparrow stopped kissing Blondie and walked over to the balcony to find several winged creatures who were obviously employed by tabloids. His and Blondie's location had been compromised and would now be printed everywhere in mere days. Now, Sparrow had learned not to flip out on these people the hard way, so, he simply shut the door to the balcony and pulled the shades to cover the door.

He would have to call the hotel's security and alert them, but he could do that after a drink or two.

_As I recall, I know you love to show off_

_But I never thought that you would take it this far_

_What do I know? _

_Flashing lights, lights_

_What do I know? _

_Flashing lights, lights_

Blondie had turned on the television set and was watching the live broadcast from the station she was technically employed at.

Sparrow ignored it and decided to order room service, that was, until Blondie turned up the volume...

"Things are heating up between punk-rock sensation, Sparrow Hood and our very own Blondie Lockes. Just today, they were discovered in their hotel room, perhaps about to head down to the beach? Who knows? Maybe all these romantic gestures will prove to change Sparrow's muse-ic, maybe he'll be singing love ballads or something close to the stylings of One Reflection..."

After that comment, Sparrow grumbled. What he did in his private life didn't dictate anything about his muse-ic. He was rock musician, he wasn't suddenly going to drop that only to become some kind of pop-prince crooner.

He excused himself to the bathroom if only to be free of the television set and free from Blondie for a bit.

_I know it's been a while, Sweetheart, _

_We hard-ly talk, I was doing my thing_

_I know I was foul bay-bay,_

_A-bay late-ly you been all on my brain,_

'Duchess' was the name that came up on Sparrow's Mirrorphone when he denied it and said it was Tucker.

He'd never listed her in his contacts as Duchess Swan but always as Duchess because there was only one of her and she wasn't something to be replicated.

To be very honest, he missed her a lot more than he'd like to admit.

In fact, he wasn't completely thrown by the call from Duchess, seeing as he'd texted her a few weeks ago...

_And if somebody would've told me a month ago_

_Fronting though, yo I wouldn't wanna know_

_If somebody would've told me a year ago_

_it'd go, get this difficult_

It had been a moment of weakness, a moment of anger to be exact. He'd gotten into a fight with Blondie over the fact that she was trying to get him and The Merry Men to play some award show in a land across the sea when they had yet to start recording their new album. They had to work out some musical arrangements and while that could all be done in the studio, Sparrow and The Merry Men didn't like wasting studio time.

Sparrow and his band didn't end up playing the show and he and Blondie didn't so much as talk for an entire week. In this week, Sparrow had sent Duchess an apology text of sorts it had something along the lines of 'I'm sorry for everything, but I don't know where to start fixing things'.

Now, he figured he and Duchess were going to remain being through and that this fight with Blondie had sealed the deal of their end.

_Feeling like Katrina with no fema_

_Like Martin with no Gina_

_Like a flight with no visa_

_First class with the seat back I still see ya_

_In my past, you on the other side of the glass_

_Of my memory's museum,_

_I'm just saying, Hey Mona Lisa,_

_come home you know you can't Rome without Caesar_

But, it hadn't.

Blondie had found Sparrow after a music video shoot, insisted he join her for dinner and then they ended up at her place. Somewhere during the rounds of marathon sex that followed, they'd made up.

However, a sinking feeling came over Sparrow. Despite having gotten back with Blondie, he longed to be with Duchess again. She hadn't answered his text at the time, she probably wouldn't. They'd been over for almost a year and a half now so, why would she bother?

She was probably busy dancing in a big-budget production somewhere.

As much as Sparrow tried to ignore the sinking feeling, it only got worse. Not just the missing Duchess part, but the fact that he was feeling distant from Blondie and questioning their bond overall.

He had his suspicions about their whereabouts being found out all the time and while he'd been trying to ignore it, he couldn't anymore.

Blondie had to be the one revealing where they were. It made perfect sense, what with her want to be up in the news the same way their former schoolmates were.

Cerise Hood made the news when she and Daring Charming had eloped, Raven Queen made the news when she hadn't fallen into the role of Evil Queen but Apple White had, Briar Beauty had made the news because she wasn't acting as the next Sleeping Beauty but as a guest DJ at DJ N-Chant's new nightclub.

Was Blondie really stooping to this level to not just keep with the Royals clique mentality but because of trying to one-up those who were actual royalty?

"Hey," Sparrow had re-dialed and was thankful that Duchess had picked up, "I need to call you back later, but I saw your text and I wanted to let you know but now's not a good time..."

"Very well then, thank you for letting me know, I'll wait for your call," Surprisingly enough, Duchess was very amicable in her response before the line went dead.

_As I recall, I know you love to show off_

_But I never thought that you would take it this far_

_What do I know? _

_Flashing lights, lights_

_What do I know? _

_Flashing lights, lights_

"Miss Lockes, what happened?"

"Miss Lockes, over here! Over here, Miss Lockes, did he break your heart?"

"Are you worried about becoming the subject of an upcoming song of Sparrow's?"

"Can we get a statement, Miss Lockes?"

As Blondie continued to walk towards boarding her flight, she couldn't help but let out a sigh.

So this was how annoying she could be when chasing down the personalities her bosses deemed as news worthy?

Well, maybe she'd stand to change the way she went about getting scoops once she was back in her office. Her time with Sparrow had been fun but, they were not meant to be.

In a way, he was using her to not think of Duchess and she was using him for publicity and for the wining and dining. Not that she didn't have the finances to wine and dine herself, but she wanted to feel like a princess and prince or not, she had been striving for that feeling and being with Sparrow had given her that.

They had a pretty friendly break-up actually, it ended up being a long talk and Sparrow had even allowed her to record it. A small part of Blondie planned on releasing it but, she deleted it in the Taxi Carriage that had brought her to the airport.

She would return to the job that she loved and was good at. Everything was going to be 'just right'.

_As you recall, you know I love to show off_

_But you never thought that I would take it this far_

_What do you know? _

_Flashing lights, lights_

_What do you know? _

_Flashing lights, lights_

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Duchess answered her phone and her tone said it all.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were gonna pick up..." Sparrow was searching for words but decided to let Duchess had the floor for now.

"If you must know, my rehearsal just let out. I've been home for all of fifteen minutes," She explained.

"Oh," That explained a lot, "I'm still kinda far, far away and I'll probably be back in a couple days and I was wondering if you'd wanna, I dunno..."

"Grab some Hocus Lattes? Dinner? Both?"

"Somethin' like that...yeah, would you wanna?"

_Flashing lights, lights_

_Flashing lights, lights_

Duchess met Sparrow at a café down the street from the theater she was rehearsing at. While they weren't to the point of getting back together yet, they were certainly making progress.

"What?" Sparrow looked up at Duchess when he heard her scoff.

"Them," She gestured towards the crowd of paparazzi outside.

"What about 'em?"

"Well, apparently I had some kind of falling out with my last director which is false and since I'm here with you they're going to have a field day..." Duchess squeezed her now empty Hocus Latte cup.

Sparrow smirked, "Don't let 'em get you down like that."

"You suddenly have a positive attitude towards those savages, why is that?"

" 'Cause it's more fun to mess with 'em than let them ruin your day."

"How so?"

_Lights, lights, lights, lights..._

Duchess smiled wide as she walked out of the café hand in hand with Sparrow. The swarm of photographers was going nuts because of how confused they were. Again, maybe she and Sparrow were a ways away from getting back together but, this was definitely a significant measure of progress. In fact, if they could brave onslaught of camera flashes together, they would be alright.

* * *

_**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! The end, and see? Sparrow and Duchess are gonna make everything all better and make-up for real and be all happy :D I wanted to explore the idea of Sparrow and Blondie together but, they wouldn't last because I feel like both Sparrow and Blondie wouldn't be all in and Sparrow and Duchess will always find a way back to one another. Also, I don't know, the song just seemed to fit the situation and I chose not to cut out the bad words because I feel like that ruins the creative integrity of the artist. Of course, I did censor two rather offensive words...Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I should do another song fic sometime, it's been a while since I did one of these. And my original idea for this fic didn't even revolve around Sparrow, Duchess or Blondie. Again, if you're interested in that, I can try and write it or, you can PM me and I can just tell you all about it. I hope this was an enjoyable read though.**_


End file.
